snapped
by Harry Potter fan 3000
Summary: thsi is the sotry of my oc durrign the end of the battle of howarts the soty is better that the discrption the title will mae more sence a the end of the story


Ivy Limped into the Great Hall and winced, the room looked different than she had ever seen it. The ceiling was missing in places, the walls were crumbled and smoldering and bodies littered the floor surrounded my their loved ones

She saw the Weasley family gathered around someone, a tuft of red hair just visible form inside their huddle. She cheeked who was there and her heart skipped a beat, it was one of the twins.

She walked over, Fred weasley's lifeless body stared up at the broken ceiling with empty blue eyes, a small smile twisted into his lips. She turned away tears forming in her eyes she couldn't think strait, Fred was the last person she ever expected to die, it just seed impossible.

She turned back to the body of her now diseased friend before walking away she would rather avoid George's reaction. She scanned the bodies beyond his and instantly wished she hadn't, Amber's lifeless corpse lay a few bodies form Fred's.

Ivy ran over, dropped to her knees beside her fiend and let out a yelp of pain as her broken arm fell out of its makeshift sling and fell limply to her side.

She looked over weakly, Amber wore the same determined expression she had when they had with they had met in history of magic class so many years before. She let out a sob, an odd choked sound and let the tears stream down her cheeks

In a sudden rush of energy ivy grabbed the girl with her good hand a shoved her lightly. Nothing happened. She repeated the action this time with a small plea of "Wake up , please" . Her fiend didn't stir. Ivy shoved her again a little more roughly this time "wake up". When nothing happened Ivy began to get angry. " Wake up, now, you stupid werewolf!"

The words had left her mouth before she could think to stop them and a few people turned to look at her. Ivy scrabbled, desperately looking for a way To cover up what she had just said, nothing came to mind. She sighed , "I suppose there's not use denying it , now that she's ..well you're intelligent enough to figure that out for yourself. But if you treat her any differently because of her lycanthropy, then I 'll hex the lot of you"

The onlookers turned away slowly, weather it was out of their own grief, her threat, or the logic that a dead werewolf was not dangerous. Ivy neither knew nor cared. She stayed by amber's body and her fiends began appearing around her, first Tyce then Rachel, Loren not war behind the two. No one said much except their initial reactions to the death and an odd silence fell about the girls. No one dared speck, it just didn't seem, appropriate.

However only a few minutes later it dawned on ivy that Justin was nowhere to be seen. She thought back and relished that she hadn't seen him since they had kissed in the heart of the battle.

Could he be…no he wasn't he couldn't be. she opened her mouth then closed again before sighing and asking" Where's Justin?" it was Tyce who answered her question

. "umm… well I .. don't know how to tell you this" she said placing a her hand on her ivy's. " but… Well, he … He's' dead Ivy."

"w, what?"

"um well, he ..um, I am really truly sorry Ivy."

"No, no you must be making a mistake he can't be ...that"

I am so, so sorry, Would you, would you like to see him"

Ivy nodded slightly still refusing to believe it until she saw him for herself. Tyce got up slowly and offered a hand to Ivy who took it and let her friend help her to her feet. The girls walked a few feet then stopped. There was no mistaking the body that lay at their fee. It was him

Ivy blinked, looking dazed and Tyce put an hand on her arm comfortingly. After only about a minute Ivy dropped next to his body tears streaming down her cheeks again., "J…Justin.. sweetie wake up" he didn't stir. Ivy's face screwed up in pain and she collapsed over the body sobbing heavily. Tyce quickly sat down and put a hand on her friend's back. Ivy looked up through her tears.

"How, how did you know"

"I saw him… lying there, I checked his pulse but is wasn't there… I didn't know how to tell you"

"I just," Ivy began but fell back over the corpse and continued her sobbing.

They sat there for a while lie than, Ivy shaking with uncontrollable sobs and Tyce comforting her before ivy spoke up again, this time not even lifting her head.

" can , can I be alone with him,"

"o, o.k. ..again ivy is am so, so truly sorry" Tyce whispered and slowly got up and walked away.

Ivy propped herself up slightly to look at him, his dirty blonde hair was singed and bloody, and his brown eyes were half closed. She pressed her forehead to his, " I'm here love, please, please wake up" she kissed him lightly on the cheek leaving a small bloody mark then grabbed his limb hand and held it to her face, "see I'm here you need to wake up," nothing happened. She shook the body again as if this would rouse him but again he didn't respond. If this were a movie his eyes would flutter open and he would murmur something about how much he loved her, but this was not a movie and that never happened

She gave up trying to rouse him and fell over his body for the third time. She lay there sobbing for a good 10 minutes before a voice she would rather not hear came from behind her.

Ginger.

"O, I see you found my work, the blood traitor was easy to finish off , just like the mutt, didn't even see me until it was too late" she didn't notice Ivy's body slowly tensing up a she spoke" Oo, poor wittle mudbwood is aw awone," she taunted" it think I'll finish off your brat of a little sister n…" she never got to finish the sentence because Ivy got up and turned screaming" you, you Murderer, Crucio"

The spell hit it's mark and Ginger dropped to the floor writhing in pain. Ivy let out an odd almost demented cackle as her enemy and bitter rival let out a piercing scram. When the spell was broken ginger baked away looking petrified. Tyce who had just come in to check on her friend couldn't blame her. Ivy looked terrifying with h her hair frizzy ad mated with blood, her lips twisted into a demented smirk and a crazed look in her eyes. She shook with adrenalin and her breath was heavy and raged, " if you Touch my sister, I promise you, you won't live to tell about it, murderer. Get up you scumbag. Get out of my site before I decide against sparing your worthless life" Ivy hissed.

Ginger didn't need to be told twice she scrambled to her feet and bolted away. Ivy watched her go then whispered, "than felt good" through gritted teeth. Then slowly, very slowly sat back down buried her face in her boyfriend's chest and continued to cry


End file.
